In the manufacture of integrated circuits (IC), or chips, patterns representing different layers of the chip are created on a series of reusable photomasks (also referred to herein as masks) in order to transfer the design of each chip layer onto a semiconductor substrate during the manufacturing process. The masks are used much like photographic negatives to transfer the circuit patterns for each layer onto a semiconductor substrate. These layers are built up using a sequence of processes and translate into the tiny transistors and electrical circuits that comprise each completed chip. Thus, any defects in the mask may be transferred to the chip, potentially adversely affecting performance. Defects that are severe enough may render the mask completely useless. Typically, a set of 15 to 30 masks is used to construct a chip and can be used repeatedly.
A mask generally comprises a transparent substrate having an opaque, light-absorbing layer disposed thereon. Conventional masks typically include a glass or quartz substrate having a layer of chromium on one side. The chromium layer is covered with an anti-reflective coating and a photosensitive resist. During a patterning process, the circuit design is written onto the mask, for example, by exposing portions of the resist to an electron beam or ultraviolet light, thereby making the exposed portions soluble in a developing solution. The soluble portion of the resist is then removed, allowing the exposed underlying chromium and anti-reflective layers to be etched (i.e., removed).
With the shrink of critical dimensions (CD), present optical lithography is approaching a technological limit at the 28 nanometers (nm) technology node. Next generation lithography (NGL) is expected to replace the current optical lithography method, for example, in the 22 nm technology node and beyond. There are several NGL candidates such as extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography (EUVL), electron projection lithography (EPL), ion projection lithography (IPL), nanoimprint, and X-ray lithography. Of these, EUVL is the most likely successor due to the fact that EUVL has most of the properties of optical lithography, which is a more mature technology as compared with other NGL methods.
However, EUV mask fabrication still has technological challenges to overcome. For example, pellicle is used in the conventional chromium masks to prevent any unwanted dusts on the mask to be transferred to the chip. However, pellicle is not feasible to the EUV mask because it will absorb the EUV light. Hence, there is a need to clean the surface of the EUV masks without a pellicle thereon. In addition, there is still a need to monitor the dusts on the surface of the EUV masks.
Thus, there is a need for improved EUV masks and fabrication methods.